Ai No Uta
by Jackqueline D' Arc
Summary: Lagu..., perlahan membuat Masamune mengingat kenangan masa kecil yang telah lama dilupakannya. Ga pandai buat Summary... XD


**AI NO UTA  
><strong>

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara Capcom**

**Pair : D. Masamune x fem! S. Yukimura**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor, Angst(?), Friendship.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Gender Bender, Typo everywhere, Humor gagal, Song fanfict, dll.**

**Author's Note :  
><strong>

Ro : Halo... saya author baru di fanfiction ini. Sebut saja Ro-_sama_...

Masamune : Haihhhhh,,,, sok pake embel-embel _'-sama'_. Cuihhh...

Ro : Sirik aja lu Te! (Da'TE')

Yukimura : Sudah-sudah..., mending langsung dimulai aja..

Masamune : Iya Yuki-_chan_~

Ro : Cuihhhhhh... Gue yang baca narasinya...

Masamune : -_-)"

Yukimura : _Happy read minna-san_ ^^)/

**End of Author's Note  
><strong>

_I hope you like it..._

Enjoy...

And...

Happy read...

_**Chapter 1 : My name is Sanada Yuki...!  
><strong>_

**Masamune's P. O. V  
><strong>

_**'JDUUUKKK!'**_

"Wadawwwwwwww!"

Kepalaku serasa dihantam ribuan palu dalam waktu satu sekon. Tentu saja dalam seketika aku terbangun! Sakit. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh kepalaku sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dan setelah kusadari, ternyata aku berada di bawah tempat tidurku dan bukannya di atas. Dengan kata lain aku terjatuh_. Damn it_. Umpatku dalam hati.

Sambil mengusap-usap kepala dengan tangan kanan, kulirik jam weker berbentuk _chibi samurai_ yang tepajang dengan imutnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku.

_**6.00. am.  
><strong>_

Tapi..., bukankah ini hari Minggu? Sial. Biasanya aku terbangun agak siang kalau sedang libur. Tapi gara-gara acara _Fell like hell_(?) yang kualami tadi, aku jadi terbangun pagi.

Yeahhhhh..., daripada terus diam begini, lebih baik aku mandi.

Dengan malas aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
><strong>

5 menit setelah selesai melakukan ritual bernama mandi, aku mengenakan pakaianku.

Simple. Hanya celana jeans pendek berwarna biru tua dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos. Dan ohhh..., jangan lupa _Eyepatch_ milikku. Benda itu kupasang untuk menutupi mata kananku. Dan satu sentuhan akhir, kusisir _pony_ rambutku ke arah kanan untuk menutupinya.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai _eyepatch_? Jawabannya mudah. Mata kananku buta. Aku kehilangan daya pengelihatan mata kananku semenjak berumur 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Tidak hanya itu juga! Kecelakaan itu juga telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku.

Waktu itu musim panas dan kami akan liburan ke _Shinjuku_. Kami ke sana menaiki mobil yang dikendarai ayah. Namun dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba dari depan sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah mobil yang kami tumpangi. Ayah mencoba menghindar dengan membanting stir kemudi ke arah kiri. Memang kami berhasil menghindar. Tapi, setelah itu mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan dengan kerasnya. Kaca mobil menjadi pecah dan serpihan tajamnya menancap di mata kananku. Alhasil darah keluar dengan derasnya dari mataku. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya ketika aku pingsan karena rasa sakit yang ku derita. Dan sebelum pingsan, samar-samar kulihat ibuku meneteskan air mata dan dengan nafas terputus-putus ia menyebut namaku.

_"Ma...Masa...mu...ne..."_

Dan karena itulah mengapa mata kananku buta. Ketika mengingat hal itu, aku menjadi sedih dan bahkan terkadang menangis.

_**'Tes...'**_

_Damn it_. Aku malah meneteskan air mata. Ayolah Masamune..., kau itu lelaki kuat. Terkutuklah kalian karena membuatku menangis.

Dengan segera kuhapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

**Jackqueline D' Arc**

Kulihat _caretaker_ pribadiku, Kojuurou tengah menyiapkan makanan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku.

"_Ohayou_..., Masamune-_sama_. Anda sudah bangun? Kemarilah, saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu..."

"Ahhh... Iya..."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi di samping meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Menu pagi ini apa Kojuurou?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hanya sup _miso_. Tapi kalau Masamune-_sama_ menginginkan makan yang lain, saya akan membuatkannya."

"Tidak. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Semenjak aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, Kojuurou-lah yang merawatku. Sebenarnya ia adalah pelayan setia ayahku. Dia jugalah yang bertugas memimpin perusahaan ayah sampai aku dewasa dan mampu memimpin perusahaan itu. Perusahaan ayah hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil. Maka dari itu, ketika aku lulus sekolah nanti aku bertekad untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ayah menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang ternama. Bicara soal sekolah, sekarang ini aku menduduki kelas 3 di _Basara Gakuen High School_. Setingkat dengan SMU.

Apa aku sudah bilang? Kalau sebenarnya aku dan Kojuurou tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah juga tidak terlalu sederhana.

"Ini dia Masamune-_sama_..." Kojuurou lalu meletakkan semangkuk sup _miso_ hangat di hadapanku.

"Arigatou Kojuurou..., _ittadakimasu_..."

Aku mulai fokus terhadap makanan di hadapanku. Enak. Masakan Kojuurou memang yang terbaik setelah masakan Ibuku. Dan aku jadi merindukannya.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
><strong>

"Kojuurou..., hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." ujarku pada Kojuurou sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"Ahh,,, iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya Masamune-_sama_..." ucapnya dari dalam dapur.

"Iya..."

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat.."

Pakaianku? Kaos dan celana pendek? Hei! Aku tidak segila itu. Sekarang aku sudah mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putihku hanya kulapisi kemeja pendek berwarna _dark blue_. Juga tak lupa sepatu berwarna putih.

Jujur aku bingung mau jalan-jalan ke mana. Mungkin ke taman? Ahh,, ya ke taman.

Cuacanya cerah. Pikirku sembari menatap langit.

Tidak lama, aku sudah sampai di taman. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku di taman dan mendudukinya. Libur memang menyenangkan. Kunikmati sepoi angin yang berhembus membelai setiap helai dari rambut hitam kecoklatan milikku.

_' Asa no sakamichi kudaru sono saki ni_

Mujaki ni warau kimi o mitsuketa... '

Hei? Suara nyanyian? Siapa? Kupertajam pendengaranku.

_' "Ohayou" tte hito koto ga kyou  
>mo ienakute<em>

Doushite kimi ni wa futsuu no  
>boku ja irarenai ndarou? '<p>

Indah sekali suaranya. Aku lalu berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu. Aku berjalan ke arah semak-semak. Kelihatannya dari sana asal suaranya. Kusibakkan dedaunan semak-semak dan dari baliknya aku melihat tidak jauh..., seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda dan mata coklat kemerahan yang besar tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan gitar _accoustic_ miliknya.

_' Zutto kimi ga kimi dake ga afureteru yo_

Mou kono kimochi osae kirenai yo

Iitai nda kedo ienai nda yo

Kimi ga mabushi sugite

Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

_Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni_

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na '

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Seakan terhipnotis, mataku tidak beralih melihatnya yang tengah memetik senar gitar dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Betapa indah nyanyiannya.

_' Mune ga takanaru kyuu na sakamichi mo_

Mujaki ni warau kimi ga iru kara

Ima kimi wa donna fuu ni boku ga mieteru no

Me to me ga au tabi hazukashii kedo ureshiku naru nda

Zutto kimi ni kimi dake ni shitte hoshi kute

Mata kono kimochi fukurande yuku yo

Ienai nda kedo iitai nda yo

Kimi to waraitakute

Kitto boku ga boku no mama waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na

Itsuka kimi to te o tsunagou

Kimi ni misetai basho ga aru yo

Zutto egaku kimi to no boku

Hajimete kimi o mita ano toki kara

Zutto kimi ga kimi dake ga afureteru yo

Mou kono kimochi osaekirenai yo

Iitai nda kedo ienai nda yo

Kimi ga mabushisugite

Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na

Hi no ataru

Sakamichi de

Mata kyou mo

Kimi o mitsuketa '

Hehh?

Dan kulihat tidak lama setelah menyanyikan lagu, gadis itu lalu berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi. Gitar yang sedari tadi dimainkan, dengan manisnya sudah ia taruh di punggung.

Tapi? Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
><strong>

"Aku berangkat..."

"Hati-hati... Masamune-_sama_..."

Hari telah berganti. Sekarang ini aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah tercinta. Ok.., bukan tercinta. Tapi terlaknat (?)

Jujur saja kalian juga sering berpikir seperti itu juga kan…? Iya kan? Kan? HA!

Karena bel masuk sekolah jam 8.00, dan sekarang masih jam 6.30, aku memperlambat langkah kakiku. Toh, juga letak _Basara Gakuen_ lumayan dekat dengan rumahku kalau jalan kaki.  
>Dalam perjalanan, pikiranku masih berkutat dengan gadis yang kulihat kemarin. Iya benar. Aku penasaran padanya.<p>

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Awassssss! Minggir!"

"Heh?"

_**'BRAKKKK!'  
><strong>_

"Wadawwwwwwww!"

_**'JDUKKK!BRUKKKK!'**_

_"I... Ittai.. desu.."  
><em>

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Betapa kagetnya aku saat itu. Aku terjatuh ke depan seketika. Wajahku membentur trotoar jalan.

Siapa yang berani menabrakku?! _Damn it_. Aku mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Lalu aku berniat untuk memarahinya.

Aku berdiri sambil mengusap-usap wajahku yang memerah akibat habis mencium trotoar tadi. Aku berbalik dengan penuh emosi dan...

Kulihat gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin. Tengah duduk sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Tubuh kecilnya berbalut seragam dari _Basara Gakuen _yang sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Tunggu_? Basara Gakuen_?

Tapi semua itu membuatnya tampak... manis? _Holy shit_. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Bukankan seharusnya aku memarahinya?

"Hei kau yang menabrakku! Berkatmu mukaku jadi membentur trotoar!" semprotku tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"A..ahh?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Matanya beralih menatapku.

"_Go... gomen nasai_... a... a... aku..ti..tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku tadi terburu-buru dan berlari. Aku yang tidak melihatmu jadi menabrakmu. _Gomen nasai._..."

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di hadapanku sambil berkata _'Gomen nasai'_.

Aku jadi risih sendiri melihatnya.

"Ba..baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali hati-hati."

Ia kemudian berhenti membungkukkan badannya dan menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Be.. benarkah itu?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Hnn..." aku mengangguk.

"Hai. _Arigatou_..." ia terlihat senang dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi padaku.

Aku menatapnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa rindu yang keluar dari hatiku.

Seperti...

Aku merasa seperti sudah berpisah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan bertemu dengannya membuatku sangat senang. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

" Ahhhhhhhhh! Aku terlambat!"

Aku terperanjat mendengarnya berteriak.

"_Nani?_"

"Maaf..., aku harus pergi secepatnya." setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia langsung lari melesat meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat ia agak berbalik menatapku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi _arigatou_ karena sudah mau mamaafkanku. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi..."

Setelah itu dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Bertemu lagi huh?"

Entah setan mana yang membuatku menyeringai.

_"Alright..., we'll meet again..."  
><em>

**Jackqueline D' Arc**

Langit hari ini sangat indah. Sekarang aku tengah duduk di bangku kelas milikku. Dan menatap langit dari balik kaca jendela yang jernih.

Tempatku duduk bisa dibilang sangat strategis. Menurutku sih..

Aku duduk di bangku bagian paling pojok kiri dekat jendela. Jadi aku bisa bebas menikmati pemandangan langit yang sangat aku sukai.

_**'Srakkkkk...'  
><strong>_

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Pastilah Shingen_-sensei_ sudah datang.

_"Ohayou minna..."_

"Ohayou moo... sensei..."

"Nah..., _sensei _punya berita bagus untuk kalian. Mulai hari ini kalian punya teman baru..." Shingen-_sensei_ berkata sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku masih menatap ke arah langit. Tapi aku tau kalau Shingen-_sensei_ tengah tersenyum melalui cara bicaranya. Aku ini memang hebat. Ok.., aku terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi, hei...? Teman baru? Sama artinya dengan murid baru kan? Mau tidak mau aku penasaran dan menghentikan kegiatanku. Seperti apa rupa murid baru itu?

"Sanada masuklah..."

Setelah perintah itu kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang...

_Whut..._

The...

Hell...

Bukankah gadis itu gadis yang kulihat kemarin dan tadi menabrakku?!

"Sanada Yuki _desu... Yoroshiku onegai shimasu..._"

_**End of Masamune's P. O. V**_

_**To be continued...  
><strong>_

**Author's note :  
><strong>

Ro : Ok..., selesai...  
>Sebagai tambahan.., lagu yang dinyanyiin Yuki tuh judulnya <em>Zutto<em> dari Sako Tomohisa. Nyaaaa~ T-_kun_~~~ *Q*)

Masamune : Apaan neh? -A-"

Yukimura : Wahhh... Aku serasa artis. Bisa nyanyi.. /)9

Ro : Si Yuki aja seneng noh...

Masamune : Dia mah disiksa aja seneng -A-)9  
>Lah gue? Afaan? Pake acara muka nyungsep di trotoar jalan<p>

Ro : Yawdah..., Emang narasinya gitu kok.., sekarang lu dah yang nutup *tunjuk Masmun*

Masamune : Kok gue?!

Ro : Mukamu meyakinkan sih..., pasti abis dari nyungsep tadi '-')b

Masamune : asdfghjkl. Oey Yukimura.., lu yang nutup gih. Ntar akang Mune beliin 10 porsi dango di warung mas Sasuke.

Yukimura : Uwahhhh... beneran nih? *Q*)/ Ok deh...

Ro : Dasar mau-maunya -_-"

Yukimura : Yosha minna_! Arigachuu_~ karena sudah baca dan...  
>*todong <em>Jumonji-yari<em> ke _readers_*  
><em>Review <em>pleaseeeeeee~~~~~~~~

**End of Author's Note**


End file.
